looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/20/15 - 9/26/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *9/21/15 - 9am - Million Hare/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Apes Of Wrath/Rabbit of Seville/Carrotblanca/Don't Axe Me/Dumb Patrol *9/22/15 - 9am - Wild Over You/Dough For The Do Do/Unexpected Pest/Who Scent You?/Beep Prepared/Just Plane Beep/Sheep Ahoy *9/23/15 - 9am - Sock A Doodle Do/Fish And Slips/Spaced Out Bunny/Rabbit Seasoning/Daffy Flies North/Jet Cage/Wet Hare *9/24/15 - 9am - Hen House Henry/Corn on the Cop/Quack Shot/Often An Orphan/Yolks On You/Fox Terror/Odor of the Day *9/25/15 - 9am - Fowl Weather/Bell Hoppy/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Birds Of A Father/War and Pieces/Hip Hip Hurry/Honey's Money WABBIT *9/21/15 - 5pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze (PREMIERE) *9/22/15 - 5pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit (PREMIERE) *9/23/15 - 5pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot /Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen (PREMIERE) *9/24/15 - 5pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Grim Rabbit /Wringer (PREMIERE) *9/25/15 - 5pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone (PREMIERE) LOONEY TUNES *9/20/15 - 10:30am - French Rarebit/Mad as a Mars Hare/Big Snooze *9/20/15 - 2am - Bunker Hill Bunny/French Rarebit/Mad as a Mars Hare/Daffy Duck Hunt/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Big Snooze/Stupor Salesman *9/21/15 - 12pm and 2am - Superior Duck/Half Fare Hare/Plop Goes the Weasel/Crowing Pains/Rabbit Hood/Pests for Guests/Go Fly a Kit *9/22/15 - 12pm and 2am - Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick/Wearing of the Grin/Soup or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie *9/23/15 - 12pm and 2am - Barbary Coast Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Up-Standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Robot Rabbit *9/24/15 - 12pm and 2am - Robin Hood Daffy/Yankee Dood It/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Foxy by Proxy/All Fowled Up/Mother Was A Rooster/Box Office Bunny *9/25/15 - 12pm and 2am - Claws in the Lease/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/Canned Feud/Too Hop To Handle/Witch's Tangled Hare, A *9/26/15 - 10:30am - Buccaneer Bunny/Blooper Bunny/Tweet and Lovely *9/26/15 - 2am - Lighthouse Mouse/Freudy Cat/Water Water Every Hare/Blooper Bunny/Rushing Roulette/Buccaneer Bunny/Tweet and Lovely THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/20/15 - 11am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *9/20/15 - 11:30am - Gribbler's Quest *9/20/15 - 4pm - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *9/20/15 - 4:30pm - You've Got Hate Mail *9/20/15 - 5am - Sunday Night Slice *9/20/15 - 5:30am - DMV *9/21/15 - 5am - Off Duty Cop *9/21/15 - 5:30am - Working Duck *9/22/15 - 5am - French Fries *9/22/15 - 5:30am - Beauty School *9/23/15 - 5am - Float *9/23/15 - 5:30am - Shelf *9/24/15 - 5am - Point, Laser Point *9/24/15 - 5:30am - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *9/25/15 - 5am - You've Got Hate Mail *9/25/15 - 5:30am - Bobcats on Three! *9/26/15 - 11am - Grand Old Duck of York *9/26/15 - 11:30am - Ridiculous Journey *9/26/15 - 4pm - Bobcats on Three! *9/26/15 - 4:30pm and 5am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *9/26/15 - 5:30am - Rebel Without a Glove THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/21/15 - 9am - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *9/21/15 - 9:30am - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *9/21/15 - 2pm - Ticket to Crime, A *9/21/15 - 2:30pm - Double Take *9/22/15 - 9am - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *9/22/15 - 9:30am - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *9/22/15 - 2pm - B2 Or Not B2 *9/22/15 - 2:30pm - It's A Plaid, Plaid World *9/23/15 - 9am - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets The Boid *9/23/15 - 9:30am - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *9/23/15 - 2pm - Maltese Canary *9/23/15 - 2:30pm - Go Fig *9/24/15 - 9am - This Is The Kitty/Eye For An Aye Aye *9/24/15 - 9:30am - BlackBoard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *9/24/15 - 2pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *9/24/15 - 2:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *9/25/15 - 9am - Dial V For Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *9/25/15 - 9:30am - Tail End?, The/This Is The End *9/25/15 - 2pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *9/25/15 - 2:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/20/15 - 8am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *9/20/15 - 8:30am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *9/21/15 - 8am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y *9/21/15 - 8:30am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *9/22/15 - 8am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *9/22/15 - 8:30am - Yolk's On You, The/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *9/23/15 - 8am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *9/23/15 - 8:30am - Melissa The Hero/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *9/24/15 - 8am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in The Burrow *9/24/15 - 8:30am - Cool For Cats/Ten Loonies in a bed *9/25/15 - 8am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *9/25/15 - 8:30am - Tell-A-Photo/Born To Sing *9/26/15 - 8am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 1 *9/26/15 - 8:30am - Eggs-traordinary Adventure Pt. 2 NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker